All That is Wanted
by redh
Summary: “You never know what you will find in life that will change that. You never know what you will find with the chest or on the Flying Dutchman.”


**All That is Wanted **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please read and review and enjoy. I love reviews. They make the world go round...like chocolate. And if anyone finds grammer problems, which im sure you will, please let me know. im not that great with that part of english even though it is my first and only language. :)**

**read, review, and ENJOY!!!**

**Summary: A missing scene from the movie that happens between Will and Jack after they see Tia but before they find the Flying Dutchman.**

Jack was in his cabin mapping out the course needed to reach Davy Jones' ship. It wasn't far from Tia Dalma's place Jack realized. It would only take about three days to reach. He was nearly done when he heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to be bothered at the moment, he ignored it. Jacks silence didn't do anything for the door slowly opened and someone stepped it. Jack turned to the door.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Why didn't you take the hint?"

There stared at each other in silence for a moment. "Is there anything you're not telling us?"

Jack let out a sigh. "Here we are again. Have I given you reason not to trust me, Mr. Turner?"

"You won't hand over the compass to me even though it will save Elizabeth's life…"

"Lock her in a cage." Jack mumbled

"She is in a cage, thanks to you." Will said bitterly "You already knew something about Davy Jones that you didn't speak of until Tia Dalma pointed it out. You have something to do with…"

"Alright, alright…" Jack held his hands up in defeat. "I got the point. Old Jack hasn't been doing things and helping the way you want him too. Is that right?" Jack asked quietly standing in front of Will.

"I want Elizabeth back and I want to be married. We would be, but she's in a cell for helping you." Will's voice began to raise.

"Calm down, Turner. You will get your bonny lass back and live happily ever after…again." Jack added

"She will be hanged. There is no leverage this time." Will exclaimed

"She will sit in that cell as long as you are gone. The compass is wanted and that is the leverage. As long as I have the compass and you are trying to get the compass, Elizabeth is safe." Jack made clear. Jack smiled. "She will give the other horrid men in the cells something to gawk at." Jack saw Will's horrified expression. "Don't worry, lad. They won't be able to touch. They don't even put women in a cell with a man in Tortuga. I think she will be pure when you return."

"A woman should never be in a cell."

"Nor should a woman be on a ship. Nor should a woman choose her own husband. Nor should a woman be as outspoken as she. For some reason your lass has more say than all other women in the world."

"It is still wrong for a woman to be thrown in a cell." Will insisted weakly

"Mr. Turner, would you agree that you have found yourself an outspoken girl?" Will slowly nodded. "Would you even say that she should be treated as an equal to a man?" Will nodded again, not sure where this is heading. "Then you should understand that she is being treated equal at the moment. Take away one thing from a women, like being locked up, then she is unequal again. That's a lesson all should learn."

"Am I to understand that you would want all women to be free?"

"I don't understand why they aren't. They're people. Remember Ana Maria? I made her a captain. She's sailing the seas with no rules or restrictions on her. Watch out because that's what your lovely wants." Jack warned as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

"I just want Elizabeth back." Will said taking the bottle from Jack's hand and drinking it.

Jack got another bottle. "Ever so gallant" He muttered.

A little while later Will said, "You made a deal with Davy Jones. What for?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jack brushed off.

"I'm heading onto his ship to find the key. I'm helping you get the key. Don't you think I deserve to know why?" Will pushed

"Why the chest is needed, you do not have to worry about." Jack said. He saw Will about to say something and knew he wouldn't drop it. "I made a deal with him to raise the Pearl." He said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because she sunk" Jack said simply

"Why raise it, her, back?" Will wondered

Jack was about to answer when Gibbs knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Captain, will we be sailing through the night?"

"I'll be right out, Gibbs." He turned back to Will. "The Pearl is all I had, have, and want in life." Jack answered

"And Elizabeth is all I have and want."

Jack was facing away from Will putting his hat and coat on so Will didn't see his small smile. "You never know what you will find in life that will change that. You never know what you will find with the chest or on the Flying Dutchman." Jack turned to Will again and saw the perplexed look on his face. "Who knows who's on the ship?" He then walked out onto the deck of the Black Pearl and barked out orders to the crew.

**THE END**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
